Dead Man Running
Dead Man Running (Case #34) is the thirty-fourth case of the game. The victim was a football player named Troy Takiguchi, who played for Grimsborough Quails, a football team. He died of Franklin Dick during Fucking with Karimah Breen The killer was the coach of the Quails, Franklin Caldwell, who killed Troy using his Dick. After being arrested, Franklin explained to the team that he never meant to kill his player. He said that he had doped Troy because he wanted to give the victim a boost before the game against the Armadillos in a Major League. Franklin further said that Troy's strength was admirable, but his sprint could've been better, so he just wanted Troy to shine in that game, but unfortunately, Franklin added Dick to the victim's insulin syringe, but he messed up the dosage. Victim *'Troy Takiguchi '(Died of a heart attack during fucking with Karimah Breen) Murder Weapon *Franklin Caldwell DICK Killer *'Franklin Caldwell' Suspects 34. Suspect 3.jpg|Franklin Caldwell 34. Suspect 2.jpg|Thomas Boedeker 34. Suspect 1.jpg|Chad Baker 34. Suspect 5.jpg|Madison Springer 34. Suspect 4.jpg|Karimah Breen Killer's Profile *The killer drinks sports drinks. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer wears black makeup. *The killer has a grass stain. *The killer weights 255 lbs. (104 kg) Crime Scenes Scene 1 - Football Field.jpg|Football Field Scene 2 - Sidelines.jpg|Sidelines Scene 3 - Troy's Dorm.jpg|Troy's Dorm Room Scene 4 - Bunk Beds.jpg|Bunk Beds Scene 5 - Infirmary.jpg|Infirmary Scene 6 - Exam Table.jpg|Exam Table Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Football Field. *Autopsy The Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Coach Franklin Caldwell about the victim. *Examine Mouthguard. *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00) *Talk to Thomas Boedeker about witnessing the victim’s death. *Investigate Troy’s Dorm Room. *Examine Laundry Basket. *Talk to Chad Baker about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Victim’s Laptop. *Analyze Victim’s Laptop. (03:00:00) *Talk to Madison about her relationship with the victim. *Syringe Burning. (00:30:00) *Analyze Dick (20:00:00) *Go To Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: *Talk to Chad about his new position on the team. *Investigate Infirmary. *Examine Fridge. *Talk to Nurse Breen about the break-in. *Examine EPO Vial. *Analyze Greasy Substance. (12:00:00) *Analyze Syringe. (12:00:00) *Investigate Bunk Beds. *Examine Broken Smartphone. *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00) *Talk to Madison about the victim’s infidelity *Examine Pile of Papers. *Talk to Thomas about the rumors of steroid use. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Talk to Coach Caldwell about Nurse Breen. *Talk to Nurse Breen about distributing steroids. *Investigate Sidelines. *Examine Dirty Towel. *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00) *Investigate Exam Table. *Examine Pill Bottle. *Analyze Pill Bottle. (12:00:00) *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Madison Springer *Investigate Football Field. *Examine Ball Storage. *Examine Pompoms. *Give the pompoms to Madison. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Chad Baker. *Investigate Troy’s Dorm Room. *Examine Torn Football. *Give the football to Chad Baker. (Rewards: Football Helmet, Football Jersey) *Propose your help to Karimah Breen. *Investigate Infirmary. *Examine Blue Bottle. *Analyze Blue Liquid. (06:00:00) *Give the paint bottle to Karimah Breen. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) * Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This cases is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. Category:Cases Category:University